Fate
by icyslumber
Summary: Meet Christina Hartford, just lost her mum, great language skills and very intelligent. Ring any bells, she's MI6 material, and they'll not stop until they get her. Then they obviously send her and Alex to their deaths. INCOMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

****

I've taken some chunks out of the books but I hope it's not that major.

Disclaimer: You know the usual, I don't own Alex Rider (but if I did, things would be VERY different).

Oh and my other magnificent Alex Rider story readers, this is the reason I wanted to delete 'Found You'. Because I think this is better, but Hey! you decide.

SO R&R!!

Christina Hartford was bored. It was Friday afternoon in the middle of Chemistry and instead of concentrating on atoms she was concentrating on what she was going to eat when she got home. It wasn't her fault; she was extremely intelligent but found that the class she was in was below her standards. She'd learnt all this in Year 7 and now she was learning what she knew already in Year 11, and that was the most annoying thing ever. She sighed and looked at her classmates, most of them looked confused and the other half couldn't care less about atoms. She looked at her best friend James who was asleep with his head on his desk, she couldn't help smiling, the teacher hadn't even noticed.

"Oi," she whispered to James and kicked his shin," get up."

"Is it the end of the lesson?" he asked yawning.

"No," She said, grinning evilly. "I just wanted you to suffer as well."

"Thanks." he said sarcastically.

He looked around, and seeing Tina Major staring at him, he grinned. Tina was the hottest girl in his class and practically all the boys fancied her. She gave him a flirtatious smile and he grinned back trying to look cool. Christina was making vomiting noises in the background.

"Hey Chris, do you think it's a good idea to ask Tina out?" he asked while smiling at Tina who was giggling silently.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Chris!" she whispered as loud as she could without attracting too much attention.

"Sorry, I've just got used to Chris, and _Christina_ sounds so posh," he said." So should I ask her out?"

"It's your choice - but don't mind me puking on your wedding day."

"Huh?" he said looking confused.

"You know - if you two make a sickly couple and all, someone has to puke."

"Oooh, jealous, are we?" he asked grinning mischievously.

"I'm not jealous," she whispered indignantly. "Go out with her if you want."

"Come on Chris," he pleaded," you've always given me girl advice."

"I said, go out with her."

"Cool!" he grinned." Tina Major, meet your new boyfriend, James Blake."

"Oh, and one more thing." Chris said.

"Hmm." he looked at her.

"Don't come crying to me if she rejects you in front of everyone." she smirked.

"Which she won't," he said confidently." The Blake charm _always_ works."

She coughed "Yeah right."

* * *

The bell rang to signify the end of class. She walked quickly to her locker eager to meet her mum outside. She put her homework in her bag and set off for the main doors waving goodbyes at classmates and friends, she heard James's voice and turned around to see him chatting up Tina, who seemed annoyed for some odd reason. She grinned as she looked at the expression off 'I can't believe she's not falling for me' on James's face. She watched as Tina pushed him aside and frowned at him before walking off and leaving a confused and upset James.

"So, how did it go?" she asked softly, walking up to him.

"Bad. She totally resisted me."

"I thought the Blake charm _always _works," she said, then got a glare from him. "What did you say to her?"

"I said, 'So Tina, since no one has asked you out, do you wanna go and see a movie on Saturday night?" he said, "She said, 'God, did you think I was hitting on you? I'd never go out with you. It was a joke! Me and my mates wanted to see how you would react. Besides, like _anyone_ would wanna go out with _you_.' Am I really that bad to look at?"

"Oh, for god's sake, get a grip on yourself!" she said, sounding disgusted. " It was only one girl."

"She's seriously gonna regret doing that"

"Bloody hell! The way you're going on about it, you'd think she murdered your family, not reject you." she sighed." Well, I'm going. My mum's waitin' outside. See ya."

She walked off, shaking her head slightly. She met the September sunshine as she walked out of the school doors, her mood lifted immediately as she saw her mum waving at her.

"Hi!" she shouted waving at her mum.

"Hiya, honey!" said Janice.

Janice Hartford was the best mum anyone could've dreamed off, she wasn't a nag and didn't really mind whether you did your schoolwork right or not. But she cared a lot about her daughter and made sure she had everything she needed. The only bad thing about her was that she was a lawyer and was very strict about the law. Apart from that she was a great cook and fun to be around.

"Come on, I've got to prepare for an important case tomorrow," she said while ushering frantically at her.

Chris's smile disappeared instantly and she frowned, her mother was hardly ever at home, she was always preparing for a case or something or the other and Chris was sometimes left alone and always cherished the moment when her mother would step through the door.

"Didn't you have a case a few days ago?"

"Yes honey, but I passed it over to my boss." she said, looking out of the wing mirror and starting to back out of the car park.

"I nearly told him to stick his cases-" Chris saw her mother stop herself from saying the rest of that thought. "...Somewhere, but controlled myself."

She stifled a laugh, "I don't think you would last much longer there, if you had said that."

They drove through the crowded streets of London, passing houses and kids going home from school.

­

* * *

Chris looked out of the window and saw a boy coming out of Brookland with his bike. 'Oooh, he's fit,' she thought.

What she didn't know was, that boy was Alex Rider and he was a spy working for MI6. He looked at her and gave a feeble smile and she smiled back hoping he thought she was hot.

"What homework have you got?" her mum asked.

"The usual."

"Christina, you really-" she was cut off as she swerved to miss a truck which had gone full speed ahead at a red light but she crashed into it anyway. Janice's, her mum, head hit the steering wheel and blood gushed out of the injury and she fainted, Chris had hit the dashboard and the airbags had managed to save her life. She managed to turn her neck painfully around and look at her mum.

"Mum, I'll get help-," she rasped but blacked out before she could finish her sentence.

* * *

"Uhhh," Christina woke up, she rubbed her eyes and a sharp pain from her neck jerked her senses awake. There was a strong smell of disinfectants in the air. 'I must be in a hospital', she thought.

"Hey, lie down." a familiar voice whispered in her ear and gently laid her head down." Get some rest Chris."

"James, is that you?" she asked her voice barely audible, her muscles in her neck straining to speak.

"Yeah, the one and only," he said in a joking manner but she could hear a strain behind his words.

"Where's my mum?" Chris asked suddenly.

"Chris, you should really get rest, the doctor says you're not that badly injured and your neck injury is only some minor whiplash or something, which is weird 'cause I don't remember there being whips anywhere in cars." She smiled at his comment. And then winced at the pain.

"Ow! It hurts everywhere."

"Well, you've been in an accident Chris and I don't think it was very accidental." He said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" she asked curious.

"I dunno," his brow furrowed. "Anyway, I'll come tomorrow and meet you again."

"Where's my mum?" she asked again.

"Oh, I almost forgot, your aunt just went back to your house to get some of your stuff, she'll be back in a few minutes."

"You're avoiding my question," she said straining to get her words out. "Please, James, tell me where my mum is."

"Chris," he sat down on the edge of her bed." I don't think I'm the right person to tell you this."

"Just say it," she snapped.

"Chris, your mum suffered a huge amount of blood loss and damage to her brain. They couldn't save her," he said softly. "I'm really sorry."

It took her a few seconds to comprehend his words and she didn't want to believe it. Tears cascaded down her face and dripped onto the pristine sheets.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

"This can't be true!" she shouted. "Why are you lying to me? It's not funny, James!"

"I'm not lying, Chris," he said.

"You are!" she flung her pillow at him,"My mum can't die, I won't let her."

She lay down, tears flowing gently down her cheeks.

"What's going to happen now, James?"

**So, did you like it?**

**Good or Bad.**

**Review!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I take too long to update guys, I try to write as fast as I can but it doesn't always work. Anyway here's the next chap. Thanks for all reviews by the way.**

**Be patient everyone, Alex will make an apperarance at some point. I'm just trying to introduce my character and also trying to figure out how they meet.

* * *

**

It had been 2 days since Christina was let out of hospital. She wouldn't come out of her room except at meal times. She had taken to wearing dark colours and her once bright smile had been replaced by a dull sad expression on her face. Her aunt was worried, Christina had always been a cheerful girl, but now that sunny person was gone. She knew Chris had a right to be sad. She was too – after all it was her older sister.

"Christy, I'm going shopping at Sainsbury's. Do you want anything?" said her aunt hunting for her car keys.

"No," said Chris, her voice muffled.

"Alright then. Bye." She shut the door.

Slowly Chris emerged from her room and went downstairs into the kitchen. She rooted around till she found some chocolate in the cupboards. Then, still munching the chocolate bar, she went to watch some TV. She flicked through the channels, bored half to death, not really seeing the screen. She was nearly half asleep when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up slowly, and the visitor gave a few impatient rings on the doorbell.

"Alright, I'm coming," she grumbled.

She walked to the door and opened it reluctantly. She wasn't in the mood for visitors.

"Hiya, Chris!" beamed James.

"Oh not you," she moaned.

"C'mon, I know you're glad to see me," he said smiling. "Anyway, I came down here to pick you up."

"What for?" she asked, a confused expression on her face.

"For the skate-off, down near the park," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world." You promised last week you'd come."

"Last week I didn't know my mum was gonna die in a car crash," she said bitterly.

His smile disappeared," Chris, you have to get out of this house. It'll lift your spirits up a bit."

"I don't wanna go," she whispered.

"Stop being such a coward," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I said, I don't wanna go!" she cried, "And that doesn't mean that I'm a coward."

"I-" he started.

"You don't know how hard it is to lose one of your parents," she screamed at him, tears glistening in her eyes, "Do you think that someone can just get over it in a few days!"

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't-"

"Well sorry isn't enough," she said tears now falling no to the carpet. "You have no idea what it's like, living your perfect life…"

"Look, I thought that coming here would cheer you up a bit," he said awkwardly," And what makes you think that I've got a perfect life?"

"I meant that both your parents are still here for you," she said bitterly.

"My parents," he scoffed. "I hardly even _see_ my parents anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked curious.

"My dad always comes home late and drunk. My mum isn't bothered about anything anymore, she just lazes around the house and goes shopping for hours using all the money in our account. When mum's not home dad brings back a prostitute and it's disgusting!" he spoke angrily.

"You never told me," she breathed incredulously.

"I didn't want anyone to know about this," he muttered darkly and walked out of her house, slamming the door behind him.

Chris stood, completely stunned, in the hallway for a few minutes, her brain trying to register what she'd just heard. She knew his parents didn't get along that well, but _prostitutes_. It was worse than she'd thought. She could only imagine what he was feeling at that moment. She'd lost one of her best friends just because she had to open her mouth.

* * *

**Is this too short, because I actually think it is really short. **

**Reviews please, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys.** **Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chris woke slowly. Her head was pounding and the sunlight filtering through her lace curtains hurt her eyes. She sat up in bed and groaned. Sore throat, headache and a racking cough was her excuse for not going to school today, but it seemed she wouldn't need an excuse anyway – she felt terrible already. Her aunt bustled into her room, took one look at her pale, sweating face and ordered her back into bed.

"Chris, you can't possibly make it to school," she said, concern for her niece evident in her eyes. "You look terrible!"

"Thanks," she said dryly, and curled up with her duvet to go back to sleep.

A few hours later she woke up more refreshed. She didn't feel too bad, except for a nagging headache and slight sore throat.

She went into the bathroom and climbed into the steaming shower. Then decided to make a little effort of getting ready properly because she wanted to go and apologies to James.

She wore a green tube top and jeans with some light make-up. James liked it when she tried to make an effort.

She bounded downstairs to quench her thirst and rumbling stomach.

"Chris!" her aunt exclaimed as she emerged from the kitchen. "You look much better. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she smiled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," her aunt smiled. "I'm making them!"

Christina's eyes widened in horror.

"No!"

"Oh yes," she smiled mischievously, "I've decided to learn how to cook, I'm getting better."

Chris grimaced, if someone could make chocolate taste bad it was her aunt. Her cooking skills were _terrible_!

She swaggered into the kitchen, where there was a horrible, burning smell lingering in the kitchen.

"They're a bit burnt," her aunt, Sophie Chancer, smiled. "But I think they are quite edible."

'So you think…' Chris thought.

They sat down and Chris put a load of syrup onto her pancakes, her aunt watching her disdainfully. Her mum would've done the same as Chris if she was here, but her aunt was nothing like her mum. She was more than a little different.

Even though they had been sisters and very close. Her mum had been more fun and her aunt a tiny bit more serious. But her aunt was easier to talk to, and Chris loved them both to bits. She felt a pang of sadness thinking of her mum.

Sophie carefully cut a small piece and put in her mouth, there was an expression of grimace which she quickly made into a bad expression of delight.

"They're quite good actually," she mumbled, swallowing it fast.

Chris looked at her skeptically, "You have BAD acting skills."

Chris took a bite of her pancakes and spat them right back out!

"Ewwwww!" she screamed. "That is minging!"

"Thanks," her aunt said sarcastically. "After all that trouble I went to."

"Did you put salt or sugar in the batter?"

"Sugar of course," laughed her aunt, but her expression quickly changed as she tried to remember. "I think?"

"What!?"

"I don't know the difference!" she said apologetically, "they look exactly the same."

They cleared the plates away, but realized they were still starving.

So, ended up with a bowl of cereal. After eating, her aunt, put on her coat and hunted frantically for her car keys.

"Where are ya goin'?" Chris asked casually, leaning on the banister of the stairs.

"To your Mum's office to pick up a few boxes," she put on her coat and picked up her purse.

"Can I come with you?"

"No!" she said sharply.

Something in Chris was suddenly suspicious.

"Why not?"

"Because...I need to sort this out myself and besides, it'll be boring."

"But I..."

"No buts!" she said firmly and walked out.

Chris knew the right thing to do was to ignore her curiosity and sit quietly at home like an obedient teenager. (Who knew teenagers were obedient?)

"I'm gonna follow her," she muttered quickly, taking her jacket of the hook and picking up her skateboard from the corner.

She was just about to go out of the door when she screeched to a halt.

"Wait! She'll recognize me!" she said to herself. While grabbing a random hat and a pair of sunglasses. She dumped the hat on her head, put on the sunglasses and rushed out of the house.

She saw her aunt's mini go around the corner and sped off after it. For once, glad they lived near a park to cover from the trees and followed her aunt through a few streets always keeping on the other side of the road, putting enough space between them that her aunt wouldn't notice her, but just enough for Chris to be able to follow.

Sophie, her aunt, was an _extremely_ careful driver. So it wasn't too difficult to follow when she stopped to give way to pedestrians and drove exactly at the speed limit.

She was driving more into the busy streets and it was getting harder for Chris to keep up. Once or twice she thought she'd lost her aunt, and would then see the red mini turn a corner or stop at the traffic lights.

Chris always believed that her mum worked at a boring office in the middle of nowhere. But when her aunt parked outside a bank. She did a double take.

'Maybe she's just going to check out the bank, probably wants to open a new account or summat.' Chris thought.

She watched Sophie stride purposefully through the doors of the 'Royal and General Bank'.

For the second time in that day Chris' curiosity got the better of her and she followed her in, sneaking behind a plant pot.

She noticed quite a few security cameras swivel around recording every move, it would be sending its data into an office where a lazy security guard was trying not to nod off to sleep. Of course Chris didn't know that, she inched closer to the main desk where her aunt was waiting to speak to the receptionist.

"Sophie!" the receptionist exclaimed, genuinely surprised to see her. "I heard what happened to Janice. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," her aunt sighed. "Chris is taking it hard though."

Chris heard her name and inched even closer.

"Well, I'll need to get some stuff from her office and take it home, y'know the usual. Is it still in her office?"

"Yup, 1205, on the first floor."

"Good, but first I'm going to go and send some files to the CIA, they've been pestering us for ages about that criminal who illegally entered the States."

"Have fun," the receptionist said sarcastically.

She watched her aunt walk off in the direction of the lifts and followed, stretching herself to her full height. She waited patiently for her next lift and got in when it came.

The receptionist watched Christina move towards the lift and pressed the 0 on her phone waiting for someone to pick up.

"Yes." a voice said after a ring.

"She's going up sir."

"Good." and then he hung up.

If you're in a lift in MI6 headquarters it's bound to have some type of security, right. So while Chris was anxiously waiting for the lift doors to open. A whole stack of data about her was being sent up to the mainframe, where she was processed thoroughly.

"She's clear," Mrs. Jones said to Mr. Blunt as he emotionlessly watched Chris's progress on a TV screen.

Chris walked out of the lift, and sighed with relief. She was slightly claustrophobic, and she felt suffocated in the tiny lift.

She looked around the deserted corridor and randomly chose a direction to walk in.

"Room 1203, 1204. Ah, here it is, 1205," she muttered to herself, reaching out for the door handle. Hoping it wasn't locked, she opened it. Luckily for her, it wasn't locked.

At this moment Chris should have run down the stairs, grabbed her skateboard from behind the plant pot, where she'd left it, and raced back home.

But she didn't.

And that is why her life would be thrown back and forth in an endless game of surviving.

She should have thought, 'Hey! wait a minute this is _way_ too easy. Something's wrong.'

But she didn't. All she wanted to do was see what was inside. She opened the door expecting something huge. But it was just a normal office, slightly decorated in an oriental style. The way her mum liked it. She smiled slightly and blinked away the tears that had sprang up.

She walked over to the desk, there was a picture of five-year old Chris.

And her Dad.

She breathed in sharply. Her mum had told her there were no photos of her dad left, and here she had one all along. Her memories were blurry, but there was that one night.

The night when her dad had had been murdered.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy," a five year old Christina waddled up to her father. "Mummy says I've got to go to bed, but I don't wanna!"_

_"Why not honey?" he asked, picking his daughter up and twirling her around as she squealed with delight._

_"'Cause I wanna play hide and seek with you."_

_"We'll play tomorrow, I promise."_

_But there was going to be no tomorrow, because as soon as he said that, a spray of bullets shattered the kitchen window._

_"Get down!" he grabbed Chris and pushed her out of the way. Janice dashed down the stairs and hurried over to Chris, her face pale in the moonlight._

_"Janice, you go," he said, pulling open the cabinet in the lounge and taking out a handgun. "And take Chris with you."_

_"But I can't leave you here."_

_"Just get out of here," he walked up to Janice and kissed her briefly. "I love you both." _

_Bending down to Chris' height he said clearly to her, "Prepare yourself for the worst, don't let them get you."_

_And with that he walked out into the nightmare._

'Prepare yourself for the worst, don't let them get to you.'

Those words had imprinted into Chris' mind forever, but she'd never figured out what they'd meant.

Janice had called the police as soon as she got out and they arrived momentarily, but it was too late.

Her father, Simon Hartford, was dead.

Though Chris was young, then, she'd realized that her daddy was never coming back and it had hardened her heart somewhat.

She shook herself out of her reverie and looked at the other framed picture beside it. It was a drawing that Chris had drawn not long before that night. It included her mum, her aunt, her dad and Chris, herself, at their old manor in the Lancashire countryside.

After looking at both the framed pictures she decided it was time to get back to business. There was a filing cabinet at one side of the room. Opening it she scanned through the files which were, helpfully, in alphabetical order.

They were all to do with people – Herod Sayle, Hugo Grief, Julia Rothman. Some sounded familiar to her, while others puzzled her. She thought her mum was just a normal lawyer. Did she have anything to do with the government? Or was she a criminal lawyer?

She didn't have time to fully consider the situation when she heard light footsteps coming towards the door. She ran lightly to the door and peered out. The corridor was deserted. They must've gone the other way. She closed the door and walked quickly down the corridor and, careful not too make too much noise, she turned the corner.

Suddenly, someone tackled her to the floor, clamping a hand around her mouth. She struggled to get free, flailing around just to get a glimpse of the attacker. She elbowed her attacker in the abdomen twisting around to see his face and came to a complete halt.

Her eyes widened in recognition.

**I think that's quite long. Do you? Anyway PLEASE review guys. Thanks!**

**Oh and I'm not gonna be updating for quite a while on all my stories as I have my exams coming up. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for the review response I've been getting!**

**So y'all think it's Alex (grins evilly)**

**Well read and find out!**

* * *

"You," she gasped. 

She was in complete shock.

He was standing in front of her getting his breath back and she recognised him.

It was the gorgeous boy she had smiled at, at the day of the accident!

She blushed as she realised he was staring wide eyed at her as well.

She composed her self before saying anything. Why should he have the pleasure of seeing her vulnerable?

"What the hell are you doin' here?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I'm supposed to be here!" he said indignantly. "You're not!"

"How do you know that?" she retorted, her eyes bore fiercely into his. "I might be invited!"

"Save the crap!" he snarled. "Besides the manager wants to see you."

"Well tell him, that I've got no intention of seeing him," she said, starting to walk in the direction of the lifts.

"It's about your mum."

She stopped.

This could be her chance to find out anything this manager guy knew about her mum. It was the perfect chance.

Besides what could a bank manager do to her?

She turned around and faced him, a more sombre expression on her face, "Lead the way."

He strode purposefully towards the lifts and waited impatiently as Chris casually strolled into it. He was getting frustrated and she knew it.

They waited in an uncomfortable silence as the lift slowly trudged up to it's destination.

Finally, the lift doors opened to find a boring grey office. Behind a polished desk sat a boring grey man, that's what Chris thought anyway.

"Christina, come and sit down," he gestured at the two chairs in front of him.

She took one and the boy took another.

Behind him stood a muscular woman. She was wearing a murky brown suit which, made her head look big.

"Good morning, Miss Hartford," he said his voice sounded like it had been recorded, it was lifeless. Just like him.

"Good morning sir," she said politely.

'Might as well fall into the posh act.'she thought.

Chris took a closer look at the man. He was middle-aged, probably well over 50. He had grey hair, grey moustache and a dull grey suit on.

'How appealing,' she thought.

But then it all came back to her. She'd seen both of them somewhere and she knew exactly where.

Her mother's funeral.

_Flashback_

_Chris' face was gaunt and expressionless, she'd trudged through the last day without really knowing what's going on around her. The shock of the death hadn't really sunk in and now that she was at the funeral, it hit her hard. There was a graveyard only a few miles away of the hospital. _

_'Pretty useful,' Chris though sourly as she got out of the black SUV that had been sent to pick her up._

_She noticed a few guests which included her aunt, James and a couple of her mum's colleagues, or so they said. She noticed a sleek, expensive black car not parked far away and a man got out._

_'Who's he?' Chris thought as she turned towards him._

_He was wearing grey clothes which made her feel even more worse, a woman got out after him. She was wearing a black suit with a large flowery hat that looked very out of place at a funeral. She stood out from over a mile away._

_"Those are your mum's bosses," her aunt said coming up to her. "And mine too."_

_"You worked at the same place?" she asked surprised._

_"Yes, but I'm just a part time receptionist."_

_She watched as they came closer and then the ceremony began. There were no relatives present, as they were scattered all over Europe and coudn't make it. Chris remembered the call she got from her great- aunt in Spain, who was also grieving over the loss._

_This made her remember all the different european languages that she was taught so she could communicate with all her relatives. Some were in Spain, Portugal, Germany, Norway and many other places. She had a huge family but none liked to keep in touch with her mum or her because she married Chris' dad and they didn't approve. But she didn't mind, 'who needed them anyway!'_

_Her mum's boss came up to say a few words, "Janice was a hard worker and very joyful. She was excellent at her job amd never fail to give good results. She enjoyed her work and we're proud that she got to serve her country."_

_There was a feeble attempt at an applause._

_'Serve her country?', Chris was confused, her mum was just a lawyer._

_She watched as the body got lowered and turned away as tears pricked her eyes. Noticing that the man and woman were hurying back to their cars followed by bodyguards. She hadn't noticed them before, they must've been hanging around at the back. _

_The man looked at her with those cold grey eyes and said something to the woman nodding in Chris' direction, she shook her head and they started talking ferociously. Chris had a weird feeling that they were talking about her. She wanted to hear their conversation but they'd gone as fast as they'd come. _

_Flashback End_

"You...same...people..," she stuttered, unable to get the words out. Standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes we're the same," he spoke in the same boring voice as ever.

Chris straightened before she continued, "Wait! Before you say anything. I want some questions answered!"

"We'd be happy to," said the woman behind him, she was sucking a peppermint and Chris could smell the sickly sweet scent which made her gag.

The boy slumped in his seat, "This may take a while."

Chris glared at him before saying anything, "First of all, I though my mum was a lawyer. Why is her office in a bank? and I've got a pretty good feeling this isn't a bank."

"Why do you think that?" he asked leaning forward, the slightest hint of interest coming into his voice.

"Well, when I went into her office and looked in the filing cabinet there were files on Herod Sayle and Damian Cray, these people I've heard of. But suddenly they disappear and no-one hears anything anymore and I've got a feeling it has something to do with you. Why would a bank have files on them? Banks should have files on who's in debt or someone's not repaying loans, stuff like that!"

"You've guessed right Christina, this isn't a bank."

"Then what it is it?"

"The headquarters of MI6."

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Chris bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Your kiddin' me right!" she giggled, "This can't be the headquarters of the MI6."

"Why ever not?"

"Because it's just not possible, we clear," she'd stopped laughing.

"But Miss. Hartford we are not lying." said the woman behind him.

"Yeah right, you actually expect me to believe that there are _spies_ in this buliding!"

"Yes, just like your mother, father and aunt."

"What?!"

"That isn't true," she mumbled, "My mum was a lawyer."

"Yes, she did get a degree in law and did start working with us as our lawyer, in case we got into mishaps with the government. Your father was a spy working for us, that's how they met. He was a good man," he turned to the boy. "You know her father was extremely good friends with your parents and uncle."

He sat up as the names of his relatives were mentioned.

The man continued, "Your mum started working as overtime as both our lawyer and an agent, when the incident happened. She did very well and lived up to a good standard."

"Woah! Slow down! So you mean they lied to me."

"What else could they do," the woman behind him walked up to her. "You would've been put in danger."

"This isn't possible!" she said defensively backing away from the woman." This is not MI6 headquarters, my family does not consist of spies and I recommend that you all spend some time in the loony bin!"

"Oh for God's sake! I can't take this anymore!" the boy cried out, he stood up and faced her.

They glared at each other,as he spoke angrily, "This is MI6 headquarters, it is a building full of spies and if you want proof of it, open your eyes and see the real world!"

She stood their silence, she'd stopped glaring at him and was observing him curiously. She could see the many cuts and bruises he seemed to have. Some seemed to have partially healed while other still looked raw. They weren't incidents of bullying and he looked like he could protect himself.

"Ok, fine. You want me to believe your little fantasy for a few minutes then I will," she said calmly, sitting back down on the chair, "but tell me why have you got a boy in here?"

"He is one of our youngest spies."

Chris spluttered, "Isn't that illegal?"

"_They_ don't seem to think so," he muttered taking the seat beside her.

"Alex has agreed to the terms and conditions."

"Alex, eh?" she said, "Nice name."

"Thanks," he muttered, not sounding very thankful.

"Look, I'll sign the 'Official Secrets Act' or whatever you call it, but then can I _leave_?"

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that," said the woman.

"It never is, is it?" Chris muttered.

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves.I am Alam Blunt, Chief Executive of the Special Operations Division of MI6 and this is Tulip Jones, Head of Special Operations."

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet ya."

"Anyway, you are going to help us by going on a mission with Alex Rider."

"What!" they both said at the same time, both standing up and knocking their chairs over in the process.

"Wait, you mean I've gotta go on one of your mission thingies."

"Yes."

"Woah, Blunt! I came all the way down here so you could tell me I'm going on a mission with a stupid, ignorant and selfish _girl_!"

Chris forgot all her anger towards the two adults and turned on to Alex.

"What did you say about me?" she said menacingly.

Alex ignored her and carried on, "I can't work with someone who hasn't even been trained yet and I don't need a partner, I'm fine on my own and even if I did need one, why her? She's probably been wrapped up in a cocoon of love and kindness from her family. Has she actually seen what death is like?"

There was a short silence after the unexpected outburst. Alex was usually calm and collected, but ever since he met this girl he couldn't keep his emotions under control. She got on his nerves so much and he didn't know why.

The awkward silence was disturbed by Chris speaking faintly, "You may've seen death Alex but you know nothing about it."

"I lost both my parents when I was two and lost my uncle recently. "

"Yeah, but that happened when you were _two_ years old, you don't have any memory of it! I lost my dad when I was five years old and I lost my mum four days ago!" she spoke emotionally."You may know grief Alex, but what I'm experiencing right now. It's so painful it can't be put into words."

He was silent, maybe he'd underestimated her. If she could keep that much sadness locked inside she must have a strong character.

"The way you described me, That was just mean!"

"Look, I'm sorry I..."

"Forget it," she said fiercely. "I don't want to hear it."

Mr. Blunt spoke, "So are you willing to accept the mission?"

"No."

"I was expecting that Miss. Hartford, but don't worry there is a way you could agree."

She looked at him suspicously.

"Your aunt works for us."

"I know."

"She was a very bad field agent, cost and lost us lot of money! So we gave her the job of being a receptionist, somewhere we could keep an eye on her. She became great at this new job, so we hired her permanently. Loves her job a lot she does, but that could all change if you don't agree."

"What will you do?" she asked breathlessly.

"Fire her. But then where will you go. You are not to receive the contents of your mother's will until you are 21. Who will provide for your family?"

"She could find another job!" Chris said defiantly.

"We could make that impossible too. You see, we are handling all of your bills and payments. So I suggest you work with us or I could make you very unhappy."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threatening is such a negative word Miss. Hartford, why don't we call it friendly intimidation. So what do you say, are you in or out?"

There was amoments pause as Chris considered her options. She could walk out of here while shouting out censored things that point out exactly what she thought of Blunt and his missions or she could go with the flow and let her aunt have at least some happiness in her life.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Woah! That felt long! It took me ages to type out! **

**Anyway I was thinking of not putting romance in this story and make a sequel and put romance in that, when they're older. (I know what you're thinking, she hasn't finished this and she's already planning out the sequel! Yeah I like to think ahead.) So tell me what you think. Should I or should I not? **

**PLEASE Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

I'm SO sorry it took me this long to post a chapter up. I've no excuses! Except that I became addicted to reading fanfics rather than writing them! I also suffered writer's block for a while and ended up with another story I began to work on to see if I had any ideas! This is TOO much ,the imagination is running wild!

**I've also decided that the romance will all be in this fic, so enjoy!**

* * *

"So what do we have to do?" Chris asked, making a face.

"We are only giving you minor details right now because we're still making arrangements, basically you will have to befriend a girl."

"Right...let me guess, there's a catch," Chris asked, feigning interest. "What, is she really a psychopathic killer in disguise?"

"No," Mrs. Jones frowned.

"So why should we waste our time making friends with her?" Alex snapped, while Christina nodded in agreement.

"Because we need to keep an eye on her guardians, her aunt and uncle."

"Any particular reason?" Chris prodded.

"I was getting there," Mrs. Jones was irritated by now.

"Miss. Hartford, I suggest you keep quiet and listen otherwise it'll be the streets for you and your beloved aunt." Blunt hissed.

She sent a glare of pure hatred towards the man, but crossed her arms and kept shut.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she nodded towards Christina, who stuck her tongue out, " We believe her aunt and uncle are harbouring fugitives, that are wanted."

Alan Blunt stood and said, "That is all you need to know, as you get nearer to the time we will reveal more."

"Is that all?" Alex asked, as Blunt nodded.

"Can we go now?" Chris whined, already shifting her body so it was facing the exit.

They nodded and she immediately turned on her heel and hurried out. Alex followed at a close distance.

The tension in the lift to the ground floor could've been cut with a knife. When they finally arrived their destination, Chris stumbled out, in her rush to leave and nearly fell. She was walking towards a potted plant.

He watched as she fished out her skateboard and stalked out of the doors. Alex suddenly had the urge to find out more about her and decided to follow her.

Keeping his distance, he watched as she took off. Zigzagging between the crowds of people, Alex's house was in the same direction so it made things easier. He broke into a run as she disappeared around the corner of the street. Many adults looked at him disapprovingly, as it was a school day and it looked like he was bunking off. MI6 called in at school for him in the morning reporting a case of mild flu.

He sprinted forward as she turned a corner, colliding into a woman her arms laden with Tesco's carrier bags. Muttering a quick apology, he dashed past her as he had lost sight of Chris.

He was on a deserted street which he, thankfully, recognised. He was just about to walk, casually, forward, when someone stuck a leg out and tried to trip. He managed to stop himself just in time.

"Aha!" Chris said, triumphantly. "I knew you were following me!"

"How?"

"When you collide into someone, they're known to shriek quite loud. Keep that in mind for next time."

He grinned wryly.

"So, why are you following me?" she asked as she started strolling down the street.

"I'm not, I live near here," he walked beside her.

"I don't believe you."

Chris stopped in front of her door, "Would you like to come inside my house then?"

"I'd rather not."

She shrugged and stepped inside, turning around she smiled, "Bye."

* * *

Christina heaved the heavy schoolbag that was slipping off her shoulder back on again as she hurried through the corridor.

"Damn it! Late again!" she muttered, "Mrs. Thorne is going to murder me!"

Dropping her bag in the cloakroom she sprinted towards the library and peered inside.

Her Head of year, Mrs. Thorne, was giving the year assembly to a bunch of students who couldn't care less.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the library, silence filled the room and she closed her eyes waited for the torrent of anger that was going to be unleashed on her.

"Sit down Christina," came the clipped voice of Mrs. Thorne and Chris' eyes flew open in surprise.

Where was the 20 minute lecture that was always given to her when she arrived late?

Where was the red face and the hyperventilating?

She just looked irritated.

Was this a good sign?

Chris slowly sat down, the same look of surprise plastered on every pupil's face.

"As I was saying, Charity wishes to start a new tradition in our school. A yearbook, recording all the events that have taken place and things like that. As this is your last year you will wish to take away good memories of your childhood days, won't you?" Mrs. Thorne addressed them.

It was clearly a rhetorical question but Chris couldn't help thinking she would rather burn the image of school out of her brain as soon as she started college.

"How else can you get the best information but from the horse's mouth, so can we have Charity up here please?" she ushered a girl up to the front.

Charity Thomas, if there was ever a place called Bitch Land, with bitches from far and wide, she would be their queen. Whoever christened her must be very sorry now, because she did NOT live up to her name of Charity. Chris looked on with disgust as she spoke to the crowd with her high pitched, annoying, girly voice. They had known each other since Year 7 and still the mutual hatred carried on. She always had to put people down, no one felt equal in her presence from all the nasty words spewing out of her mouth. Three guesses who she was friends with, that's right Tina Major, the girl who mocked James.

James.

She sighed, there was no way he would forgive her after she treated him. She was pulled out of her musing when she heard her name.

Everyone was staring at her, some sniggering. Damn! If only she had been listening.

"Uh...what?"

Charity smirked," I said you should take care of the voting results for the yearbook, that come from the polls on the school website, because you are so geeky."

"Well you know what I think...!" Chris started, and then saw her best friend mouthing 'no!', Charity waited for her comeback.

"Fine, whatever," she muttered darkly.

"Good! Ask Mr. Stuart for the password to get on the website," Charity said, "So guys, vote for things like cutest couple, most popular, etc!"

Chris rolled her eyes and glared at her as the rest of the assembly continued and people rambled on about pointless things.

When the torture finally subsided she walked quickly out as her best friend caught up with her.

Alison Honey, was actually as sweet as her name. She was the creative type and probably one of the nicest people on earth. If you were nice to her, she was nice back. her motto.

Dark brown hair that was up to her shoulders and she was very small. She had big, blue eyes that gave her a very innocent look, but she wasn't always so innocent, sometimes a little cheeky but always for fun.

"Chris!!" she squeaked, "So good to have you back!"

Aly hugged her, "I heard that you and James had a fight, I'm sorry."

They used to be a group, Chris, James and Aly. James her 'guy' friend and Aly her 'gal' friend.

"It's okay, I just hope we can make up."

"What happened?" she asked as they walked towards the cloakroom, to their lockers.

"Family got involved, it wasn't nice."

Aly made a sympathetic face and patted her arm.

"Hey! Guess what?" she asked, her face brightening.

"What?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"There's this really cute new guy that's just transferred over the weekend," Aly said as she opened her locker and started taking out tons of books.

"Great," Chris wasn't really that interested.

"He is unbelievably gorgeous! Did you see him at assembly?"

"No."

"Yeah, well he was sitting next to Charity that's probably why. You never look over there unless you can help it."

"Feel sorry for him already, sitting next to that witch!" she shuddered.

Aly tried to give a disapproving look but failed miserably and they were soon giggling.

"She_ really _fancies him, but I don't think the feelings are returned. He actually looked nauseated!"

"Okay enough gossipping for one day, c'mon or we're gonna be late for maths. We have Mrs. Thorne remember!"

They walked together to the maths classrooms.

She normally sat next to James for this lesson, but she didn't want to face him so she decided to sit at one of the spare desks.

"I'm sorry," Aly apologised, "I would sit next to you, but I promised John I would spend more time with him."

"It's okay, give him a kiss from me!" she smirked.

"Will do!" she called, as she went to sit beside her boyfriend Johnathan and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips, then one on the cheek and she winked at Chris and whispered something in his ear.

He laughed and blew a kiss towards Chris, who smiled.

Mrs. Thorne walked into the classroom and everyone immediately stood straight.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Mrs. Thorne," they chanted.

"Sit. Now we will expect our new student to join us any moment, and while we are waiting open your textbooks to chapter eight."

Then a boy walked in to the classroom and all the girls in the class giggled.

Except Chris, her eyes widened and she moaned, "Oh no!"

* * *

**So what did you think??**

**Please review!**

**And once again I'm VERY sorry for the late update! Forgive me!**

**Forgive me while you review!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!! I'm trying to make sure i update this story more often! but i have a feeling that it isn't going to work out (cuz i get distracted so much!) so i promise you just this chapter before the dreaded 2 weeks of exam torture that's looming ahead! :(**

**IMPORTANT A/N: I was randomly brainstorming and my whole plot for this story changed so I have to change the title (sorry guyz)**

**NEW TITLE: Fate**

**On a happier note I UPDATED and it didn't take me years!! i am SO proud of myself! Thanks for your reviewz guyz they are all so nice!! You guyz keep this story going!! I love u all!**

* * *

Everyone turned to look at Chris as she banged her head on the desk.

"Miss. Hartford, is there a problem?" Mrs. Thorne asked, trying to keep her tone polite.

"No, I was just...feeling dizzy, so I banged my head on the desk to...to get the blood moving," Chris lied, lamely. Damn, she had to come up with better excuses!

"Right," she said her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway this is the new pupil, Alex Rider."

Charity immediately started sucking up, "I can show him around if you like Mrs. Thorne. It would be no problem."

"Thank you Charity," she said, "but I don't think you will be able to keep up with the work of helping Mr. Rider catch up as well, he has been ill recently and has missed a lot of school work, and considering that you cannot keep up with your own homework I doubt you would help Mr. Rider much."

Aly winked at Chris and they both exchanged a smirk, as Charity turned beet red.

"Do you actually know anyone from this school, Alex?"

Chris let her hair fall in front of her face like a curtain as she looked the other way, hoping he hadn't noticed.

Alex had noticed how she was trying to hide behind her hair. Oh, this is gonna be fun!!

"Hey Chris!"

"Damn it!" she muttered, "of course _he_ noticed, he's a bloody spy!"

"Miss Hartford?" Mrs. Thorne asked questioningly.

"Yes," Alex muttered, smiling.

Christina swore there were some hints of evilness in that boy, but why did he have to look so damn hot when he smiled!

"Well this is very good news. Miss Hartford, although very irresponsible and careless," the teacher said, snottily, as Chris grimaced, "is very talented academically and I am sure she will help you catch up Alex. It is even better that you are acquainted with her. Let's just hope her tardiness doesn't rub off on you! Why don't you take that spare seat next to her."

All the girls, except Aly (who gave her a 'thumbs up' sign), sent her glares filled with jealousy as Alex made his way to the seat next to her. She shifted lower into her seat, she never did handle attention well.

As Mrs. Thorne began revising simultaneous equations with them Chris started the conversation.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed.

"MI6 got me transferred, apparently the girl we have to befriend is coming to this school and it will also help me catch up on work while I was 'ill', this school has excellent GCSE results," Alex said, grinning at her. "Why, aren't you glad to see me?"

Chris huffed and decided to ignore the question, "I think MI6 just want me on this mission so you don't get lonely, not because they'll make me and my aunt homeless."

"And don't forget jobless."

"Thanks for reminding me!" she said sarcastically. " But seriously, aren't spies like really fit and athletic."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I'm not. I don't even like sports. Every year on sports day, I have a mysterious ankle injury!"

Alex shook his head and he tried not to laugh.

"See, this completely explains my theory of how MI6 just don't want you to get lonely!"

"Aren't you smart?"

"Well...," Chris started embarrassed, she had natural modesty, "I can form coherent sentences, now and again."

"Exactly, they want you to help me so you can be the brains part of our team."

Chris dismissed his point, "Besides, don't you have to run away loads."

"Yup, loads," he exaggerated.

"I can't run to save my life, or anybody else's for that matter! And do you have to be like, really sneaky?"

He nodded.

"I don't _do_ sneaky. I'm sure I'll trip over something. Did I mention that when I'm nervous I have balancing and co-ordination problems!" she rambled.

"Calm down," Alex whispered, "I'll do all the running and sneaking."

"Really?" she breathed.

He had to smile at the look of relief on her face.

"Mr. Rider, if you wish to take your GCSE's and pass with satisfactory grades I suggest you stop listening to Christina's chatter and start paying attention," Mrs. Thorne snapped. "Miss. Hartford, if you think you can talk in my lesson because you know the answer I suggest you work this equation out."

Chris glanced up at the board.

"Ummm...x equals 1.5 and y equals 2."

The teacher made a sort of strangled noise in her throat.

"Does that mean 'that's correct'?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Do not give me attitude Christina, and yes, that was the correct answer. But I suspect that was a lucky guess."

Chris couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. Today was the best day she had ever had with this evil teacher. Two compliments in a day!

Mrs. Thorne went back to helping the others with some of the harder equations and gave the ones that could do them questions out of the textbook.

"Why does she hate you so much? She doesn't treat everyone else the way she treats you," Alex asked.

Chris grinned, "My mum ran over her cat."

"What? No way!?" he asked, disbelievingly. She was obviously joking.

"Mrs. Thorne's a cat person and my mum ran over Mr. Snookypuff."

"You call that a name?"

His expression was pained.

"I know what you mean! She used to love me because I liked maths when I first came, but ever since that 'incident', she hates me!"

"You don't look too upset," he smiled.

"I'm not, I never liked her anyway and besides we would've never got along, I'm a dog person."

* * *

**A few days later**

Christina stuffed her books in her untidy locker trying, unsuccessfully, to wedge all her books in without creating an avalanche.

"Damn! The bloody thing won't fit in!" she snarled, as she wrestled with her science textbook.

"Chris!" Aly's voice called out.

She turned her head, to watch Aly sprinting in her direction, panting heavily.

"You'll never believe what's just happened," she panted, trying to take in huge gulps of air.

"What's wrong?" she asked, unconcernedly. Going back to waging 'locker war'.

It was probably some random gossip.

"James has been suspended."

"What!?"

The avalanche of books came tumbling into her arms, knocking her to the ground. Many heavy items landing painfully on her head.

"Ow," she winced, rubbing her head.

Aly tried to suppress a smile, while bending to help her up.

"I don't think I heard you properly." Chris said, "did you just say James has been suspended?"

"Yes," she nodded sadly.

"But how?" she was bewildered.

"They found him in possession of drugs."

Chris shook her head, "Impossible," she breathed. "He acted stupid, but he wouldn't..."

"They don't have solid proof, that's why he's only been suspended. If they were sure, they would have expelled him for sure."

"How did you find out?"

"Principal asked for me, took me out of lessons."

"Why?"

"'Cause we're his mates," she said, "he wants to see you now."

"Oh."

They both picked up the rest of her fallen items in silence, Chris was still in shock.

James wasn't dumb, he knew what would happen if he took drugs.

But was he so affected by his parents that he would take them.

Depression could lead you to do terrible things.

Even she had considered this at times.

She wasn't too cowardly to admit it, but she was too scared to try.

That cowardliness had saved her life at those times.

Her mother's accident had even steered her towards suicide.

It was in the dead of the night when she had these dark thoughts rushing through her head, but was always reminded of the people who cared.

Her aunt, Chris was her only niece, her only family. Could she be so cruel as to take that away from her?

Aly, they'd been such good friends for so long. Chris knew Aly would miss her terribly if she had gone.

James, he acted all tough but she knew that he cared for her too. They were never involved romantically, but Chris wondered at night whether she should've tried to make the first move. Even if they didn't work out.

But there was one face that kept haunting her thoughts.

Alex.

She didn't know why. He didn't know her at all, she wasn't even sure if she liked him. Were they friends or merely acquaintances?

Aly had told her some guys found her attractive because she played hard to get.

Was she playing hard to get with Alex?

It wasn't deliberate, she hadn't realised. Was she giving him the wrong intentions?

Would she care if Alex preferred her over everyone else?

The answer to that question was very clear.

Yes.

There was something about him that really captivated her. She wanted to know everything about him, how could he cope working for MI6, who was his guardian, what did he like to do in his spare time?

But she also wanted him to dismiss every other girl and have him all to himself.

I mean who wouldn't. This is Alex Rider we're talking about.

She immediately fely guilty, how could she be so selfish?

She realised she had been standing outside the principal's door for a good five minutes.

Knocking hesitantly, she waited.

"Come in," said a gruff voice.

She entered.

Principal Harry Davis was more commonly known as 'the giant teddy bear', the reason being was that he stood at six feet tall and was quite wide.

Ignoring the frightening qualities of towering over innocent bystanders, he had the most amazingly fair and kind personality. Basically a very large Dumbledore.

"Ahhh...Miss. Hartford, do take a seat."

She sat down.

"So, I expect you heard the unfortunate discovery of Mr. Blake being in possession of drugs."

She nodded.

"I know you're a sensible girl, but you were friends with James. Do you know why he would...?" he trailed off, but the meaning was clear.

Chris shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "James has been...he's been having problems."

Would James want her to tell his personal life to someone else?

He nodded in understanding, "You don't have to say anything that makes you uncomfortable."

She smiled in gratitude.

"Moving on, have you seen Mr. Blake take these drugs or did you know about it?"

"No," she replied truthfully.

He seemed to regard her for a moment, his twinkling blue eyes seemed to pierce through her soul.

"How are _you_ Christina?"

The question was unexpected.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You may go," he sighed, "I'm sorry for your loss, give your family members my condolences."

She got up to leave, just as she was about to open the door she stopped and turned around.

"James may be a handful but he's not stupid, he wouldn't have taken the drugs even if he was under pressure to do so, he's got a strong character. I've known him for a long time, sir, and I know he would've told me about this. He's being set up."

He nodded gravely, never had she seen him so serious.

"Thank you Christina, take care of yourself child."

She cracked a small smile as she exited.

There she found a small crowd waiting for her.

Charity stepped forward.

"Well, have you found out any news about your boyfriend?" she sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"You're not having a good week are you?" Charity called spitefully behind her as Chris started to walk off, angry tears welling up in her eyes. "Your boyfriend's left you and so has your mother, no one cares for you Hartford!"

The dam of tears Chris had locked away were threatening to explode. Charity had brought up what she always believed, no one cared for her.

Just hearing about her mother was slowly crumbling the wall she had put up, to try to act normal.

The sorrow was blinding her as she ran to escape her own mind.

* * *

**WOW! That was a lot of writing! I'm making up for not updating for a while and for the fact that I probably won't update for a while. **

**Did you like it?! Review guyz!**

**Don't forget the story's title is going to be changed to Fate.**

**I promise to update when I have time but it's probably gonna be in a few weeks as I have exams for the next 3 weeks.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Review!! PLEASE!!**


End file.
